1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible box designed for use in fast food restaurants for containing carry-out foods, e.g. sandwiches, coffee and soft drinks.
2. Prior Development
Collapsible cardboard boxes are often used for containing foods that are to be taken out of a restaurant to an automobile or residence for consumption. In many cases the boxes are stored in a flat condition in order to permit a maximum number of boxes to be stored in a given storage space. As each box becomes needed, the box structure is unfolded to a three dimensional configuration, suitable for holding sandwiches and other food items.
Coffee, soft drinks and soups are often dispensed into disposable cups that can be placed in the aforementioned carry-out food containers. Each cup is restrained against tipping, sliding in the box (container) by means of a strap that extends diagonally across a corner of the box, whereby the strap partially encircles the cup.
One problem with conventional collapsible boxes for fast food items, is that the heighth of the box is insufficient to effectively restrain the beverage cups against tipping as might permit liquid to overflow the cup. Conventional collapsible boxes rely on a single strap in each box corner to stabilize and restrain each cup. It has been found that the single strap is located too close the box bottom wall to prevent the associated cup from tipping or spilling, when the box is tilted or moved rapidly.
Another problem with conventional collapsible boxes is that such boxes are usually not equipped with carrying handles. The lack of a carrying handle means that the person has to use two hands for carrying the box. If the person attempts to carry the box with one hand, the box may slip out of the person's hand, or bend, or tilt to such an extent that the sandwiches and beverages fall out of the box.